Pure Boys
by IWLTxo
Summary: Sirius Black is trapped in a whirlpool of sex, drugs and pain; and for what ... money? But he can't find a way out. Until he meets Remus, who strangely enough, understands him better than anyone out there. Their love is unconventional, but they meet in such a way, that it'll never really be anything but. AU, explicit sexual scenes, four-shot story.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, apart from any mistakes, this all belongs to the amazing J.K. Oh, I do own the OCs but they're really not that important. So I own nothing I tell you, nothing!

**A/N: **I feel so weird writing this, I mean, it's so much more explicit than anything I've written before. But I'm going to university soon, and it's like a rite of passage for any fanficers out there who write from the Marauder era to write a sexy story about Sirius and Remus. Therefore, this is going to be a sexy sex story - only four chapters though.

**Warnings: **Drug references, explicit sex scenes, basically porn but without the visuals. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter One_

He isn't sure when he started _hating_ it. He's nineteen; there's plenty ahead in life for him. But standing here, with Viagra in his hand and a bottle of water, with a naked man on the bed posing for pictures, Sirius doesn't understand how he even got into this profession.

Gosh, it's shocking. A rich, posh boy like him - turned to pornography. It's agony. Running around him are men and women; studio producers, cameramen, people on the costume crew.

'Come on Sirius,' a soft voice calls out to him. 'It's your turn for the pictures before it's time for the mutual blow jobs.'

He's disgusted at the way they talk to him; like he's nothing to them, not a person, just a tool for money. Because Sirius has a huge following and he sure does make a lot of money. Money. Something he didn't have to worry about pre-disownment. Now, it's what makes him _whore_ himself out on camera.

Sirius lights up a cigarette, eyes on the man lying on the white bed, sunlight streaming through the windows and colliding with his black hair, turning it bluish. It's beautiful. Pictures of him smoking are goddamn popular.

He's already stark naked. On his body are a collage of tattoos; _vibrant_ roses on his back, a signature on his _perky_ arse, his dead brother's _loopy _initials on his collarbone, Chinese words wrapped around his thigh like a _garter_, _fluid _Latin just under his belly button. It's glorious and he loves how the tattoos look on him.

A woman approaches him and sprays his thick, jaw-length black hair with L'Oréal Professionnel Tecni Art Air Fix Spray. Then she dabs his face with a tiny bit of foundation and he sighs tiredly. It's so boring. He can feel his penis reacting to the Viagra he popped a few minutes ago and looks down at the renewed erection he has.

He exchanges places with the man who was previously sitting on the bed. Sirius smiles at him and the man grins back, as if to say, _'Oh, fuck me now please.'_

As gracefully as he can, he throws himself on the bed, letting his limbs fall dramatically around him. His hair is tousled and his silver eyes smoulder. Sirius inhales from his cigarette and the smoke curls around him, darkening his already lustful eyes. He can turn it on for the camera instantly, just like he can turn it off when the crew aren't recording everything he is doing.

'Perfect,' the pervert behind the camera says, his eyes trained to Sirius's cock. This middle-aged man watches as the teenage boy moves on the bed, his long thick prick bouncing with each movement. Sirius licks his lips, cigarette perched between his index and middle fingers, and then he teasingly strokes his chest.

'This is fantastic Sirius, just a few more shots.'

'Can you not call me Sirius please? I don't want people knowing my actual name.' He says forcefully before posing once more.

'Sorry about that, what was it again?'

'Orion White.' He reasserts.

Then his head drops when he notices the photographer put his camera down. It's time, right? Time to fuck the guy near him until he sees stars - until the director and the rest of the crew are satisfied that Sirius Black will once again reap them the rewards they believe they deserve. But what on earth do they deserve these rewards for? Because they are exploiting him even more so than they have been doing for the past four months.

'Alright, I don't wanna have to break this up into scenes. That doesn't go down well with your viewers Black. So let's try to capture this in about twenty five to thirty minutes.'

Sirius looks at the handsome man near him, with all the right qualities, and yet lacking something so _blindingly_ obvious, Sirius can't really work out what it is he's lacking. Something. Just something.

The director leaves the room, as do the costume crew and anyone who's not part of the camera crew really. Sirius feels more … at ease, but still terribly frightened. He always feels frightened when he's doing scenes like this.

He stands up and begins to dress, because it's so much sexier to undress one another rather than appear naked, seemingly out of the blue. When he's wearing his t-shirt, his jeans and he has his shoes and socks on, he sits on the bed. The man whose name he still does not know sits besides him and they exchange a smile, mostly on this unknown entity's part.

Then the main camera guy, Bob or whatever his name is, nods at them and the camera starts to roll.

'Introduce yourselves,' he says in a low voice, loud enough for the camera but not loud enough to take the attention away from the two rather handsome men before him.

'My name is Orion White, I'm almost twenty and I'm from Westminster.' He grins as charmingly as he can to the lens a few feet away from him and sinks in to the embrace the other man is giving him. Eager beaver, Sirius wants to laugh.

'I'm Tyler Bass and I'm twenty two. I'm from Hertfordshire, which is a rather boring place compared to London.'

Sirius is a good actor; maybe that's why he's so popular and prosperous in the porn industry. He throws back his head and laughs, leaving it on Tyler's shoulder. 'London really isn't all that amazing.'

'It seems like it is.'

'Well trust me when I say more bad comes out of living here than good...' Sirius kisses Tyler's cheek, who winks at the camera.

'So, who's bottoming?' Tyler asks Sirius. 'Because I haven't topped in a long time...' It's all fixed. They even have a fake coin with both sides that are heads so Sirius definitely tops. But it excites viewers; they anticipate the wait, they like wondering through the ten minutes of foreplay about who is going to be the ass and who is going to pound said ass.

'I wanna top too.' Sirius replies. 'Let's flip a coin.' He pulls out the coin from his pocket and perches is on his fingertips. Then he winks at Tyler. Sirius flips it. Then it lands on his hand. 'Call it.'

Tyler laughs tauntingly at him and puckers his lips before saying softly, 'Erm, tails?'

Sirius looks down at his coin and looks up at Tyler, angling it so only he can see and not the camera.

_Tease..._

'Alright.' He turns to the camera and says in that husky posh voice of his, 'You'll just have to wait and see who won I guess...' He grins and in all honesty is rather relieved at the fact that he does get to top.

Tyler leans up to kiss him and their lips meet in a soft battle, the aforementioned rolling on top of the nineteen year old and covering his whole body with his own slightly older one. They make out rather vigorously and Sirius hears himself moan first. He shivers. This Tyler guy is quite good at kissing. Then he feels the man start to pull off his shirt and he helps him, canting his hips so his trousers can get pulled off too. Sirius slowly, teasingly, pushes Tyler off him and like a tortoise, takes off his shoes like he has all the time in the world. But he doesn't. He has twenty two and a half minutes. His shoes fall with thuds to the ground and he groans low in his throat when he's thrown back onto the bed.

'Do you like when I touch you?'

Sirius honestly doesn't care much. He would rather just speed this up, so he nods despite his dignity, bashing around like an angry teenager and telling him to just get the fuck out of the mess he's gotten himself in. So he nods again just to reassert the fact that he does indeed like it when Tyler touches him.

'Good,' he says before he attaches his lips to Sirius's inked collarbone. He pants under his breath. He can feel his hard on pressing into Tyler's stomach and thrusts gently against him. They start kissing again and soon, they're both almost naked. Sirius throws Tyler's underwear over his head and pushes Tyler down, drawing the man's impressive prick into his mouth and sucking with earnest.

A salty bitter splash coats his tongue and he swallows it down, lapping at the head of Tyler's cock.

'Good god,' he breathes, thrusting into Sirius's mouth.

'Easy boy. We have time.' He breathes against his cock, looking up with those enormous gorgeous grey eyes of him and flicking his eyelashes. His cheekbones stand out magnificently when he goes down on people. And it seems as though Tyler loves it. Up and down. Down and up. Flicking his tongue. Swallowing. Hollowing his cheeks in. Swallowing again. Tyler is putty in his hands.

'Fuck Orion,' he pants, 'you're so good at this.'

Sirius uses this opportunity to swallow as much of Tyler as he can down his throat. The man gives a shout of surprise and then reaches down to pull Sirius away from his cock. 'You have no idea,' he says against Sirius's swollen red lips, 'how close you were to getting a mouthful of my cum.'

Sirius grins at him and gives his cock and appreciative squeeze. 'I had an idea.'

'You tease.' Tyler whispers into his ear before he flips them so he's on top now. He leaves a bruises kiss on each of Sirius's nipples before moving down to circle his navel with his tongue. 'When did you get this tattoo?' he asks.

Sirius gives out a breathy reply of, 'When I was sixteen.'

'What does it mean?' as the elder man is saying this, he's breathing directly over Sirius's clothed cock and grins up at him when he moans once more.

'It means "Love Conquers All".' Then he cries out when his Ralph Lauren boxers are pulled down his thighs and Tyler's hands are on his cock, slowly massaging, squeezing. Sirius has a nice prick, but then again, he can't exactly think that about himself can he? It's long and thick with a dark gathering of black silky pubes at the base. It stands tall and proud. He stretches his long pale limbs, the muscles in his arms and legs flexing.

'You have a gorgeous dick, might I just say.'

He laughs and then is cut off when his cock is swallowed by the overwhelmingly tight wet warm mouth of Tyler Bass. He puts his hands in the man's very soft hair and starts to fuck his face. Yes, aggressively so. And Tyler doesn't mind. He seems to be enjoying it, one hand pressed to Sirius's stomach to keep him from getting too rough, and the other stroking himself so he stays hard.

It feels like hours of ecstasy have gone by, but in reality it's been maybe ten minutes - consisting of 69 positions, rimming and of course, Sirius's favourite, getting his dick sucked some more.

One of the camera crew wave their hands in the air as a signal that they really need to be getting along now.

It's Sirius's turn to slide down Tyler's body. He presses kisses all over his body; to his neck, his chest, the firm muscles of his stomach, the soft skin of his legs, purposely gliding over his cock as he spreads Tyler's legs and sits between it.

Sirius looks at the camera and winks. 'I'm topping by the way.' He grabs the bottle of lube beside him and squirts a bit, the perfect amount actually, onto his fingers. Then he sneaks one between Tyler's legs and enters his finger. After half a minute, his second finger goes in, and then his third before Tyler is bouncing with enthusiasm.

The slightly older man snatches the condom from Sirius's fingers before he can and unwraps it for him before he puts it on for Sirius. They're both panting; words have sort of escaped them now. After another sweet kiss, empty but _by the book_ nonetheless, Sirius situated himself between the man's slightly more tanned, hair-sprinkled, legs. He pressed his cock to the entrance and as smoothly as he can, slides in. He lets out a guttural, low moan and tosses his head back just as Tyler whimpers.

'Fuck,' Sirius breathes before he sets a slow and steady pace.

'You feel so good.' Tyler cries out, and when Sirius's thrusts grow harder and are slamming each and every time into his prostate, he's not even making anymore sense. He's just … existing. He's existing to maximise the amount of pleasure Sirius feels in a world meant to take away all the pleasure.

He can't remember the last he truly smiled, not for a camera or to get a job deal or anything.

Sirius wraps his hand around the light-haired man's throat and pounds into him. 'Say my name,' he pants.

'Orion, oh god, Orion ... don't stop...'

They switch positions a further three times, the last being the traditional and much anticipated doggy style, before Tyler cries out his release. He trembles and clenches around Sirius and it's perfect. Really, it's so tight he can hardly believe he hasn't come yet. Maybe because he's so turned on, he's turned off now. He's insensitive to the lips gliding down his neck, over his lips, between his thighs.

The scene ends with Tyler performing rather spectacular fellatio on Sirius, showing the camera the bucket-loads of cum in his mouth before swallowing and planting a solid kiss on Sirius's lips.

And as soon as the younger, silver-eyed man can get out of the room, he does. So what does he do after, you must be wondering? Well, of course he meets some of his friends, does a few lines of cocaine and smokes as much weed as his lungs can handle, until he's spinning, falling, tripping over the edge and there's no one there to catch him.

_No one there to even care..._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really nervous about this, like I'm so nervous I've half a mind not to post it. But I do hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. It'll probably be around the same length. There are going to be four chapters so I hope you stick around to see its end.

Thanks xx


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Maybe just the mistakes?

**A/N: **Sorry about not posting yesterday. I got heldddd up and didn't have time to fit in all the work so I'm Posting today instead. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows - I appreciate it so much!

**Warnings: **Drug use/mention, explicit sex scenes.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Sirius looks in the mirror: it's been three days since his spontaneous cocaine/sex expedition, where he tried to drown out the fact that he's stuck doing something he despises, by doing the exact thing he despises without the "confirmation" from his work place or without cameras wrapped around him and a script forced down his throat.

He runs his hand over his face and yawns tiredly. Over his shoulder, he can see the boy he's slept with begin to rouse. Sirius sighs and buries his face in his hands, turning the taps on and washing his face vigorously. He grabs a towel, dries his face and creeps into the room. He has what, five minutes before this guy begins to actually wake up and get out of bed. As a result, Sirius throws on his clothes, giving up on the search for his boxers and pulls on his shoes with some socks that definitely aren't his.

With his leather jacket on, and a snug hat to cover his dirty, matted locks, he slips out of the door just as he can hear mattress springs squeaking.

The only noise now thrumming through his ears are the squealing tires of his motorbike and the roaring engine. The vibrations coming from the engine doesn't help either. They just push him further into the realm of hatred and the world of depression...

He closes his eyes and drives.

_xo_

Sirius arrives at his flat in Central London, not that far from his old home in fact, but closer to his best friend James's. James, who Sirius doesn't speak to anymore. His friend, who at nineteen has already got a pregnant girlfriend, does not approve of what Sirius has done to himself and after a particularly heated argument, and what ended with violence, they severed ties.

Sirius is exaggerating of course; they haven't done more than occasionally text every week. It has been almost two months. since he last saw his brother It is killing Sirius. After doing something so tough, he needs the one friend who has stuck with him through everything; his disownment, needing a place to stay, needing money...

He closes the front door of his small flat; it has two bedrooms, a faux extravagant home with candles, fake wooden beams, a huge television and leather sofas. Sirius clicks on his answering machine as he kicks of his shoes and shrugs off his jacket.

'_… eleven messages, first message from 075- … message sent at nine fifty-two, on Friday … playing message:_ 'Hey, Black, it's Benjamin, just calling to tell you that there's a meeting tomorrow, we have a new guy and you know the boss, if he thinks someone can make us money then he'll do everything he can to get 'em on-board, eh? Anyway, the kid's going to be doing a solo first so I guess you have a day or two. Call me back when you get the chance. Bye.'

Sirius shakes his head. Poor boy. He's probably started for the same reason as Sirius; lack of money, struggling to find a purpose in this wretched world, letting his sexuality and body get exploited by a pretty fucked up industry. He remembers when he was the new kid; and they would all leer at him, take advantage of his innocence, but that all ended when the company he worked for, Pure Boys, realised that Sirius Black a.k.a. Orion White, was making them a fuck load of , since then, they have been reaping what they've sown.

The money isn't anything special; Sirius grew up in a rich family, where he was raised in a near-mansion-like home, his parents rode around in limos and he went to a boarding school for most of the year. That changed when he dismissed from a young age, all the expectations placed on him and instead did what it was that he wanted to do: go to parties, fuck loads of girls and boys, do drugs.

And when they had enough, they offered him an ultimatum and Sirius's dream life was cut pretty short-

_Leave now or do as we say._

Sirius shakes his head, presses the delete button on the answering machine and the second message comes on. From the same guy, two hours later.

Then there are five messages from yesterday, urgently requesting that he call back, that he answer his dead-phone, that he respond before the boss gets angry. But it's not Sirius's fault - his battery died, there's nothing he could have done about that. Well actually, there was, but he was and still is high on so much, hungover from so much that he really was not bothered to go out of his way to charge his phone.

There are two other messages from a woman, Kelly if Sirius's memory serves correctly, who is also on the same team as the other man. Her voice is all authoritarian as though she can command Sirius and he will bend to her will. Now, the last message is from Sirius's manager. It is from an hour ago, earlier this morning.

'._..last message, from 0208 43-_ … as soon as you get this, come by HQ and to my office. I need to speak to you.' It isn't a long message. It doesn't need to be. Sirius gets the point loud and clear; he's in trouble, really.

His reflection in one of the million mirrors pinned up in his home stares back at him. He looks at the bags under his now-lifeless grey eyes, his skin is a little too pale, and his hair is filthy and matted with god knows what. He doesn't smell all that great too.

He knows what he'll do: have a shower, smoke a joint _and_ make his way towards P.B's HQ. The shower will brighten up his appearance, the joint will calm his nerves and heading to the head quarters will lessen the amount of trouble he'll get in. Trouble in the sense that he'll be told off like a randy teenager in front of a few colleagues and will basically be in debt to the staff and most importantly, his boss.

Sirius takes off his clothing, leaving a trail as he walks to the bathroom. It is modern, nicely furnished room with a tub and a small shower cubicle in the corner. Well, big enough for two men to fit in, but only if they're comfortable with their bits meshing together.

Barely fifteen minutes later, and he's dripping water all over his flat. His hair is wavy and has stuck to the sides of his face. His phone, which he previously placed in the charger, starts ringing and he sprints towards the living room, picking up as quickly as possible and huffing into it;

'Hello?'

'Sirius.' A hard voice says. It's one of the directors who always watches Sirius when he changes, when he's getting a blow job and when he's giving one, even when he's fucking. This man so obviously fancies the teenager. But he's like forty something and no where near good enough for Sirius. He deserves someone who is good enough for him.

Someone who understands him.

'Hello Mr Avery.' He says. He can picture Avery grinning excitedly at the mouth piece of the office phone.

'Yes, hello Sirius. Where were you this weekend? We tried to contact you several times to tell you that you needed to stop by the office. Where have you been?'

'I was just hanging out with friends, because I _haven't_ had the chance to see any of them for a while now. All I do is work Avery. I'm allowed a few days off.'

'I know that Sirius,' the man replies, 'but you need to call in and warn us. We were worried something had happened. And we had things we needed you to do over the weekend which you'll just have to do today.'

He slumped back onto the bed and ran a hand over his face. 'What exactly is it that you want me to do?'

'Just pictures. The addition for our magazine comes out on Wednesdays, as you know. We just need a few front cover photos. It will all be explained when you get here. So hurry up.'

Sirius doesn't even say bye, wait for the other man to say goodbye, he just hangs up and plugs his phone back into the charger. It takes his a minute to grope under his bed for the stash of weed he keeps there and soon, he's rolling himself a joint.

On the train, dressed in jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his neck and collarbone on display, he amuses himself with a game of Temple Run on his phone. The girl opposite him is staring at the collage of tattoos wrapped around his neck and collarbone. Then she looks up at his face, inspecting the ear piercings he has, the eyebrow piercing and the hollowed dimples on either side of his cheeks.

He can sense it. She recognises him. Of course she recognises him. It's always girls who can put two and two together. But instead of doing what a few people have done in the past; approach him, ask for a photograph and a signature, she just smiles at him.

'It's nice to meet you.' She says. Because she is sitting directly opposite him, he can reach out his hand to shake hers.

'Hello.'

'My name is Emmeline. I am a very big fan of your work.'

Sirius blushes. It's not really work, and is more bending over to slamming into someone's arse. 'Thank you?' comes out as more of a question and less of an answer.

'I've got a question about your tats on your collarbone. Did it hurt?'

Sirius leans closer to her and says in a quieter voice, 'I was high on god knows what when I got these tattoos. But yes, it did hurt. I'm not sure I can give you an accurate estimate of how much it hurt though.'

'You're so hot,' she says with a cheeky grin, 'I would love to have a boyfriend like you. But you're not straight, right?'

Sirius shrugs and leans back in his chair on the train. 'I don't label myself. I mean I find girls just as attractive as boys sometimes. I've been in more serious relationships with girls than boys. I'm not fussy.'

'What do you mean by that.' She says as she stands up; the train is slowing, and she's getting off at London Bridge. He smiles at her.

'I mean that in the end, it all feels the same really.'

She smiles once more at him and he waves before plugging his earphones in and shutting out the world. Sirius ignores Avery who calls him again whilst he is walking to the building at a slow pace, smoking his cigarette and letting the drum and bass resonate through his body. His eyes drift shut when he is in the elevator, cigarette still in his hand.

It's when he gets to the seventh floor, where his boss's office is, that he begins to feel a little nervous. He walks past Kelly, who stops to appraise him. 'You look like shit.' She says.

Sirius glares at her. 'Fuck off,' he replies. 'I'm not in the mood.'

She shrugs and points at the coffee table. 'Want a drink?'

'Later maybe, I need to go and see the boss.'

The _Headquarters of Pure Boys_ is an extravagant place; in the sense that the individual rooms that some of the scenes are shot in are furnished with rich beds, beautiful tables, chandeliers and enormous windows that span for a whole wall in some cases. The boss's office is a whole other thing however; he has coffee machines, real leather sofas and chairs, a huge TV, bigger than the one in any of the staff rooms, strung up on his wall.

Sirius knocks and he hears a soft whisper of 'Come in.' He enters the room, scared to look up at the face of Tom Riddle. The boss. The owner of the small but very popular company Pure Boys; generators of homosexual pornography.

'Sirius Black.' Tom Riddle says softly. 'How have you been?'

'Very good sir.' He replies as politely as possible. 'I'm sorry I missed your messages. I was busy this weekend and found myself far from home without a charger.'

'Yes, well, thanks to your recklessness, we don't have a cover for the PB Magazine. It's being issued on Wednesday, that's two days away Mr Black. Luckily, the rest of the team were very co-operative, so the majority of the pictures have been taken. But the question is, are you willing to stay and model for the front page.' His voice is like velvet but at the same time, cold as ice. It's so chilling, Sirius shivers.

'Yes sir.' He replies.

'As for the new boy we have on our team, you're in luck that he's in today. It's just for Avery's standard two minute interview. Now, he's already done a solo scene, but I think maybe you should be the one to break him into PB. You're very popular and he is definitely sure to be too, so I think a video of the both of you would be very popular.'

Sirius sighs but nods. 'That's fine sir.' He replies.

'Good. Now, is there anything else you would like to say?' he asks.

Sirius shrugs. 'Not really. Just that I'd prefer to do the modelling pictures before I do anything else.'

Tom nods. 'That is fine. I will see you later this evening then Sirius.'

The young man stands up, albeit a little shakily, and leaves the office as quickly as he can. Usually, Sirius would be a little shy to be modelling nude/in underwear in front of more than two or three people, but right now he can't bring himself to even care. There are two people he doesn't recognise, a boy around his age and a girl that's maybe four or five years older.

The boy seems shy; he's staring down at his lap.

Sirius, as usual, is given some Viagra and a bottle of water. He pops the pill and waits for his body to respond. He sits on the bed in front of him, where no one is straying - they're all choosing to stay back where the chairs are, the cameras and the spotlights.

'Orion...' Kelly calls out to him. He doesn't listen to her though, one hand occupied with keeping a steady supply of tobacco going to his lungs, the other stimulating his flaccid dick. It takes at least twenty minutes for them to set everything up; in the meantime, Sirius has been wanking his cock to make it harder, and has also simultaneously been smoking cigarettes, joints, drinking coffee etc.

He turns to look at the boy he noticed before. He is very cute, the kind of cute that Sirius would take home and ram into his bed. But of course, he won't do that … yet...

The guy has dirty blond hair, smouldering brown eyes and a smattering of very pale gold freckles, most disguised by his tan skin, but some clear and vivid, like the few clinging to his lower lip and the bridge of his straight angular nose.

He's also just as tall as Sirius, slender and evidently lacking pride and confidence. The boy looks up at him and Sirius smiles at him. Then he looks down at the hand currently occupied with keeping Sirius's dick hard, and he _blushes._

_Can you be a porn star and blush at the sight of a dick_? No, you can't. Maybe that's what Sirius finds so endearing and attractive.

He stands up and frowns when a woman approaches him with some brushes and concealer and foundation. But he knows it has to be done. 'Don't put a lot on please.'

She smiles and nods at him and then whispers into his ear, 'You've got good skin, I won't need to.' And she's not lying, he realises. She takes what - two minutes when in reality, people usually spend about twenty minutes doing the make up of a porn star. She just glosses the brush over his face and dabs a bit of concealer here and there. Then, hairspray makes its way into his hair once more and he sighs.

He's only been doing this a few months and he's so tired of it.

'Alright Siri-Orion,' the man quickly corrects himself. Sirius stands up and pulls off his top before dropping his trousers and boxers and flexes both the muscles in his legs and the muscles in his back. He kicks his clothing away from him and turns to the cameraman. 'Where d'you want me to stand?'

'Lie on the bed, on your front and look up. Smoke too. People like when you smoke.'

Sirius shrugs. 'I haven't got any left.'

The cameraman sighs, evidently annoyed, but Sirius likes the fact that he hasn't looked at his dick once. Well, he hasn't noticed the man looking there anyway. 'Has anyone got a cigarette?' he calls out.

There's silence for a few seconds, people really are rather reluctant to give up their cigarettes, when that new cute boy raises his hand and says softly, 'I have one.'

He gets out a deck of fifteen or so fags and pulls out two, handing them to Sirius. Their fingers brush.

'Thank you.' Sirius says, ignoring the heat that courses through his veins when their fingers touch.

He feels extremely insecure and shy, standing naked in front of a room with at least seven or eight people, posing for the camera and smoking at the same time. Then he has to stand up, and his cock is so hard it's oozing precum, and he just wants to wank and smoke some more but he can't until he's finished. So instead, he just poses as best as he can, until the cameraman is saying, '_Perfect,'_ and _'Gorgeous,'_ and_ 'Great Job'._

'I think we're about done here,' says Avery. Sirius jumps off the bed and before he even clothes himself, he struts to the new guy and hands him the rest of the cigarette, once more saying 'Thank you.'

This whole time, Avery has been pointing out what Sirius has been doing and the techniques he uses to make sure people like him even through pictures. The young man seems to have been listening avidly but Sirius can tell that he genuinely does not care at all for porn or modelling or pictures. He's just doing what he has to do.

'Why don't you join us Orion?' asks Avery. 'It's Romulus' two minute interview.'

Sirius is pulling on his jeans and a his snug top, you know, the one that shows off his collarbone and neck tats. 'I remember my interview. It was quite funny. The questions you ask are pretty fucked up.'

'I ask everyone the same question. They might be fucked up but they're fair.' Avery winks. Then he signals to Kelly and the rest that they're going to the next room, where they'll do the interview. When Romulus sits down, Sirius sits beside him and is throwing minstrels into his mouth. He's ravenous.

'Alright,' Avery says, holding his camera forward so the only faces it captures are Sirius's and Romulus's. He sets a timer on his phone, clicks start, and soon the questions are streaming from his lips.

_'How old are you?'_

'Nineteen.'

_'Are you gay, bisexual or gay for pay?'_ he asks.

Romulus shrugs. 'Gay mostly I guess.'

_'What's your favourite role? Top or bottom?'_

The young cute man shrugs again. 'Both. But top mainly. I feel more comfortable.'

_'When was the last time you had sex?'_ Avery asks once more.

'What's the time?' Romulus replies.

Avery looks down at his watch and then says, 'Quarter to six.'

'Then two hours ago.' Sirius's mouth falls open. Then he grins widely and laughs and chews the minstrels eagerly.

_'Do you like when a guy comes in your mouth or on your face?'_

'Erm … mouth, I prefer if he comes in my mouth.'

_'When did you lose your virginity?'_

Romulus grins for a second, and then says, 'Sixteen, to a girl.'

_'You took the next question out of my mouth.'_ They all laugh.

'And finally, what's the biggest cock you've taken up your arse?' The alarm goes off but they ignore it.

Romulus taps his lip and then says after a moment of hesitation, 'About eight inches I think.'

Sirius stares at Romulus and smirks at him. The kid's a lot cooler than he assumed he would be. But Sirius likes him. Purely on a psychological level, not at all because of how fucking cute his arse looks in those slim trousers, and certainly not because of that cute smile on his face.

'Lucky kid.' Sirius says.

'How old are you?'

'Nineteen and a half.'

'Then I'm not much of a kid, we're the same age.' He grins widely at Sirius who pouts back.

_xo_

Sirius, with as much a straight face as he can, and not the furious scowl that he wants to direct to that arsehole Benjamin or whatever, shrugs. But he is sort of excited at the prospect of being paired with Romulus John for a explicit movie. It's exhilarating just thinking about it. Because he's not going to lie to himself; he likes the idea of sleeping with Romulus.

The man is insanely attractive, a lot like Sirius and so kind and considerate. For example, he offered to buy Sirius coffee from Costa after a meeting at HQ. He gives Sirius a cigarette whenever he needs one, because he will most likely finish his ten deck in the space of maybe an hour and a half without even finishing his day at work.

He's been busy recently because of the magazine and the work he and the team have put in it. He even has an interview of _The Life and Liberations of Orion Black._ Sirius is honest in the magazine interview and tried at that time to be as honest as he possibly can. The interview currently goes like this:

_xo_

**Gayletter:** How old are you?

**Orion White:** I am nineteen, going on twenty at the end of this year.

**GL:** How old were you when you lost your virginity?

**OW:** Erm … I can't remember exactly when but I was fifteen at the time.

**GL:** Was it with a boy or girl?

**OW: **Surprisingly, and I say this is surprising because I've slept with many women before, but I lost it to a guy. It was just mutual blow jobs and a quick frot but it was my first sexual encounter.

**GL:** Was there any penetration involved?

**OW: **Oh yes, I thought I mentioned that. Sorry, I am so stoned. Erm, well yes but it was too brief to understand properly. And that happened when I was sixteen. Though by then I had slept with a girl. My ex-girlfriend, Aisha. She was this gorgeous Ethiopian girl who looked like a queen. By far the best girl I've gone out with, but it just didn't work out because we were just kids. We did go out for almost a year though.

**GL:** That seems nice. Every kid needs to have at least one relationship before becoming an "adult" in the eyes of the law and everything that matters really.

**OW:** Definitely, and it just made me the kind of guy I am today, or rather, part of me. I think I've changed a lot now.

**GL:** Do you think that's because of porn?

**OW:** Well, yes I do if I'm honest. I didn't really decide to do porn. It was and still is something I have to do really. Some people like doing it and that's fine, thanks for the wank, you know? But if you're like me than sometimes it's better to control my options and hope things go right.

**GL:** Now, Orion White is not your real name. You've pretty much told us from the start. What is your real name? And why did you start using it?

**OW:** I can't tell you that. I started using it because I don't want to affiliate my person life, at home and with the people I love, when it's my work and therefore that should only stay at work.

**GL:** What do all your tattoos mean?

**OW:** Haha, that's too long to explain but basically, the roses are on my back because they're about the most beautiful thing you can have on your body. My brother's initials is a dedication to him, because he passed away last yeah … Sorry, where was I? … oh yeah, and my Chinese garter, right here, means "Life is so beautiful that even death has fallen in love with it..." That's from my favourite book Life of Pi. And the Latin means "Love Conquers All".'

**GL:** That's interesting. So you're not one of those pretentious guys out there who just get tattoos to look like on their bodies. And finally, why do you do gay porn?

**OW: **Asides from the fact that I do like dick, well, honestly it's because there is more money for

a guy doing gay porn than for a guy doing straight porn. People wanna see pussies get fucked, not a dick fucking a pussy. Girls are the ones who get all the money and good on them, they deserve it. They're treated pretty disgustingly in this industry.

**GL:** Thank you so much for your time. It has been do much fun interviewing you.

**OW:** Thanks for having me I guess.

**GL:** I think you're my favourite interviewee about the role men play in the homosexual porn industry.

**OW:** I had fun saying it.

xo

Sirius just stares Benjamin up and down and then says quietly, with a faux scowl, 'Whatever man. Just make sure it's worth my while.'

Then without another word, Sirius struts out to get to the office and mingle with the other fellow porn stars or snobbish directors.

_Prick._

* * *

**A/N:** I really really hope you liked this! Remember to review, follow and favourite. This is only going to get better.

Thanks for reading one...


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the plot and the OCs.

**A/N: **I am so happy with the response this small story is gathering. I'm quite excited about this chapter so be sure to tell me what you think.

**Warnings:** Drug abuse, explicit sex, I can't really remember anything else but I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

'Alright,' Sirius says to himself as he gets on his motorbike to head to work, 'today is the day, and I will not fuck it up.' Yes, today is the day that he's _having sex with Romulus,_ breaking him in, demonstrating how he should act in pornographic movies _blah blah blah._

Basically, Sirius is going to fuck him and he hopes to god that Romulus enjoys every second of it. The two young men have _known_ this date was going to come, and come it has. Romulus seems terrified; so far, he's only done a solo and a few modelling pictures; the usual shit to initiate him into Pure Boys Enterprise.

The video of Sirius and Romulus in the two-minute interview is very popular and has received, in less than three weeks, a staggering 85k views. Like, it's _just_ an interview. It's questions about sex, without even a grope or a kiss. And it's more popular than some actual Pure Boys porn videos. He's not in a rush to get to the HQ, so he drives at a moderate pace, enjoys the cool air hitting him. When he finally does arrive, the first thing Sirius notices is the lack of people in the studio. He can see Avery, Kelly, Benjamin and that's it. Oh wait, sitting on the sofa, speaking into the phone, is of course, Romulus.

'I know Pete ... I'll see you later- ... look, I don't care what you think, just know that _I'm _doing this and it has nothing to do with our personal lives ... tell them to fuck off Peter-' He looks up and notices Sirius. 'You know what, I'll speak to you later ... whatever Peter.' The young man says angrily before he hangs up and stares down at his feet.

'Orion,' they say when they spot Sirius. Kelly rushes towards him. She hands him a cup of coffee and he willingly accepts it. 'Thanks.' He replies.

'The schedule for today is simple, you'll take pictures with Romulus first, you are both very handsome and young so the pictures will go down very well, and you both have tattoos which is also extremely aesthetically pleasing. After the pictures, we'll have a break, and then we'll meet back together to talk about what will appear in the video and what you are both comfortable with doing.' She seems quite excited.

'You know I'm comfortable with almost anything,' Sirius replies, 'just not … bottoming. You know I don't like that much.'

'I know Orion, and that's fine. But you need to remember this is Romulus's first time. We have to make sure he's comfortable too.'

Sirius knows she's right. But he just isn't a huge fan of bottoming. Everyone, by that he means his fan-base, really want to see him bottom, considering that they haven't yet, in the five videos he's appeared in.

The fact that they do indeed take pictures later is Sirius's first opportunity to have a proper conversation with Romulus.

'Hello,' Sirius says. The slightly younger man blushes brightly and nods at Sirius.

'Hi.'

'Don't be nervous. It's just like a one-night-stand, but with cameras around you. And old men at their homes watching and wanking. And girls too. Girls love gay action.'

Romulus laughs delightfully. 'Really?' he asks. 'My girlfriend dumped me when she found out that I kissed a guy - if she loved gay action, then she wouldn't have cared.'

'Maybe she just felt threatened. Girls will never admit to it, but they do get threatened when guys have chemistry with other guys.' Sirius tells him. He drains his coffee in one gulp and wipes the corner of his mouth with his hand.

'Who's topping out of you two?' asks Avery.

'Me-'

'Me-'

Sirius and Romulus freeze and stare at each other, and suddenly the atmosphere changes. Not necessarily coldly, but with cautiousness. 'I always top.' Sirius explains. 'I'm sure you've seen my videos.'

'I have, and I respect that. But I am not bottoming for my first porno, alright-'

'What's wrong with bottoming for your first porno? Lots of people bottom for their first porno.'

Romulus scoffs. 'You didn't?'

Avery is watching them with a smile on his face. Sirius scowls at him and then sticks his hands out, 'Tell him Avery. I don't bottom.'

'Why don't we flip a coin?' Romulus challenges. Then he quirks an eyebrow up.

Sirius shakes his head. 'I'm not risking the future of my arse with a coin flip-'

'Are you _scared_?' the light-haired young man counters, licking his lips tauntingly.

'No, but I don't-'

'Come on Orion. It's the only fair way. You both want to top so we'll flip a coin.' He says, like _he's a parent and they're his children_, fighting over games and chores.

Sirius shakes his head, despite having looked forward to this day, he's annoyed now. 'Fuck, alright, whatever,' he spits. He gets out a fifty pence coin and hands it to Avery, who winks at both of them and then flips it.

'Call it,' the older man says to Remus when he catches it.

'Heads.' Romulus says. When Avery removes his hand and reveals the coin to them, Sirius's heart beats so fast it hurts. His face drops and he lets out a whine.

'Fuck man.' Sirius says quietly. 'Alright, whatever.' He says. He grabs another coffee off the table and says quietly, 'Just don't expect me to be throwing my head back and screaming like it's really fucking good.'

'Well you haven't had sex with me yet. You don't know how good it can be.'

Sirius shrugs. He waits until Avery leaves them alone to speak to the rest of the team before he says softly, 'I haven't had the best experiences as a bottom.'

'You shouldn't let that get in the way of one of life's pleasures.' Romulus says, as though he's quoting something. 'I didn't like it for a while, but my old … boyfriend … he made it good for me. I'll try and make it more than good for you.'

Sirius shrugs. 'I doubt there's anything you can do to make it more than good.'

'We'll see,' the man replies before he goes towards the people calling the pair. They change until they are both naked, and Sirius has time to admire the tattoos Romulus has engraved all over his body. He has an anklet with a weird but really cool design, and letters from a language Sirius cannot recognise on the lower part of his collarbone. He also has his nipples pierced and it's such a turn on.

'Did that hurt?'

Romulus shakes his head. 'Not really. I mean I did a lot of things that hurt during that period. I even got a frenum piercing. I got it taken out of course, but that's probably the stupidest thing I've done. But yeah. If you want to know what hurts, it's getting your knob pierced.'

Sirius laughs. Then he looks at the stretcher in Romulus's ear and admires the boy's physique and aesthetically appealing appearance as a whole. 'You actually got your knob pierced?'

'Look,' Romulus says and he lifts his flaccid but still impressive cock and shows Sirius the two puncture marks. He has quite a marvellous cock, Sirius thinks. It arches up nicely and is long and thick but not grotesquely so. It's also covered with pale blond pubic hair but not too much that Sirius can't see his cock at all, and not too little that it looks naked.

'Alright guys, get into positions. Try to look as though you are a couple. Kiss, hug, touch, stare into each other's eyes. I don't know. Just make sure we can feel your chemistry.'

It's a man Sirius doesn't recognise who is taking the pictures. But then all thought flies out of his head when Romulus lopes his arms around Sirius's waist and pulls him so close that their naked cocks are _brushing_. The dark haired man shivers in the arms of the blond one and their eyes meet.

'Easy there,' pants Romulus, 'sorry if you're not comfortable.'

'Not comfortable? I'm about to shoot a load all over you if you're not careful.' Sirius replies dryly. They're still touching and it's agonising, in such a good way.

Romulus starts kissing his neck, arms still tight around him, and Sirius gently thrusts against his leg. Then he pulls Romulus's face up and kisses his lips softly before turning away slightly to stare with such hunger at Romulus.

'This is perfect,' the cameraman says, following each movement and sending flashing lights across their bodies. 'Just a few more shots. Why don't you stand against the wall and look at the camera for me.' He tells them. They do as he say and lean against the glass window that spans across the wall. They stare at the camera and each have different expressions of lust and desire on their faces; Sirius is pouting ever so gently, eyes smouldering as he stares at the camera with honest _desire and hunger_. Romulus beside him however, seems more shy, more reserved but at the same time, a little lustful, like he has a dirty secret that he just has to keep a secret.

'Fantastic,' the cameraman says. 'Really, this is perfection. I have a good feeling about these photographs. You have_ great_ chemistry.' He tells them after ten more minutes. 'Alright, go wash up and have a joint or fag or whatever it is you smoke. As long as it's not crack.' He barks a laugh that is so unattractive, Sirius mentally cringes.

They laugh just to get the man to shut up before they pull on some trousers. 'Do you want to pop out for a joint? It'll calm your nerves.' Sirius tells him. 'And it makes sex feel so good.'

'As if sex doesn't already feel good.'

Sirius shrugs as they slip on their shoes. 'It's not that sex doesn't feel good. But … I'm not sure, I think it's the fact that it's planned, and there are cameras around you, and people are telling you when to suck your porno partner's cock, and when to finger his arse, and when to fuck him or get fucked. It takes some of the pleasure out of sex.'

'And marijuana brings it all back?' Romulus asks, with seriousness.

Sirius nods passionately. They're outside now, and walking around the corner to the alleyway. He smiles at Romulus, who really does look very cute in his vest and tracksuit bottoms. Within minutes, Sirius has the joint rolled and is smoking it.

He exhales lazily and looks up once more to grin at Romulus. 'So, what's your real name?'

'I'm not sure if I want to tell you that. What if you tell all my friends?'

Sirius laughs. 'I'll tell you mine.' He replies.

'My name is Remus Lupin, if you must know.' Romulus, _no,_ _Remus_ replies.

'_Remus_,' Sirius tries, tongue flicker, lips pouting as he ends with an 's', before he finally grins. 'I like the sound of it. I also like the humour behind "Remus" and "Romulus", but if I'm honest though, I would prefer to be called Romulus. At least he lives.'

Remus chuckles softly. 'I agree. My parents named me after the dead, half-werewolf kid or whatever he was.'

'I'm pretty sure he was raised by werewolves. Not the other way around,' Sirius corrects. He hands the joint to Remus who smokes it. 'So, why did you get into porn?'

Remus shrugs and exhales softly. 'I'm not sure. It felt like the only way out of constantly being broke, being unemployable, and when my parents died, it was pretty much the only way I thought I could survive.'

Sirius shrugs. 'That's why most people start it I guess. They have no other choice.'

'It's the lesser or two evils as well.'

'Precisely,' the dark-haired man says in reply, 'I agree that it's definitely evil.'

'So,' Remus says as he hands Sirius back his joint. His eyes are slightly smaller now, and a lot redder. 'Why did you start out?'

Sirius shrugs. 'Same reason as you I guess. I was disowned by my pretty wealthy parents, and none of the jobs I had could pay for the lifestyle I've been used to living since I was a foetus. I was sick of having to economise and buy cheap things. And most importantly, I was sick of relying on my best friend and his parents, who I lived with for a year. I wanted to pay them back too. I think it was a combination of being a posh boy twat gone broke, my pride and the monotony of having a nine to five job.'

Remus nods to show that he Sirius is talking about. 'What's your name?'

The silver-eyed man smirks slowly, teeth glinting like pearls in the shadow of the alleyway. 'My name is Sirius Black.'

'Ah,' Remus says, 'Orion White. Very cool pseudonym.'

'Orion is actually my father's name. So it was also like a last _"fuck you"._' His phone starts ringing. They grin stupidly at each other. 'I'm high. So if I like fall back and just expect you to suck my cock, please do.'

'Only if you promise to do it to me after.'

They pop a few mints into their mouths and chew and suck with earnest whilst they slowly, or maybe it just seems slow, make their way back to the HQ. Things have been set out whilst they have been gone. Like the candles on the bedside cabinet. Like the open windows sending a pleasant draft into the room. Like the pure while sheets of the bed and the armchair with pillows.

'You took your time.' Avery calls. 'Are you stoned?'

'Well I'm bottoming aren't I? I'm allowed to get a little stoned beforehand.' Sirius spits back. 'Alright, how is this going down?'

'Now, I personally don't agree with this. In my opinion, things always go smoother when we plan it out. But the boss wants to try something new. Malfoy or whoever probably told him to try it.'

Malfoy is the co-manager of one of the branches, involving heterosexual porn, and he loves to insult the way Sirius and his other popular friends act during their porno movies. It's become so irritating. Sirius barely restrains himself when he sees the man enter HQ from time to time.

'So what are we doing?' Sirius asks carefully.

Avery shakes his head and Kelly interrupts. 'We're not going to tell you what to do. You do whatever feels natural. So if you want to start off in a 69 position, that's fine. Or if you want to start off with rimming, that's also fine.'

It's almost half an hour before they are completely ready, showered, with their intimate parts cleaned thoroughly and their breathes smelling fresher. They, as usual, have to let Kelly dab concealer on his face. The teenagers exchange grins when she disappears. And suddenly, the room is scarce. It's just Sirius, Remus and three camera men. One to take photographs and the other two to record every second.

Suddenly, the lights are dimmed a little. The nineteen year old men watch each other tentatively; reluctantly but at the same time, excitedly. Even if they might not admit to being excited to film a pornographic film.

'Anything we want?' Sirius asks.

'Anything you want.' One of the cameramen say. Both teenagers are dressed. And so Sirius's first objective is to get Remus as naked as possible really. He can hear the little "ding" of the cameras beginning to record but he can't feel any of his nerves. Maybe that's the marijuana in his system, or maybe it's the fact that he is so insanely attracted to the man before him.

He walks to Remus and closes his eyes, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss to his lips. Then Sirius helps him off with his top. It's just kissing and touching for a few minutes whilst Sirius pulls off Remus's clothing until the slightly younger man is standing naked before him and he hasn't removed a single article of clothing.

Sirius pushes Remus forward until he falls back on the bed and then he says softly as he settles between Remus's legs, 'They tell me I'm like wind.'

'Why?' Remus breathes back, his whole body trembling. Perhaps from nerves, but from the his half-hard cock, Sirius doesn't think it's quite because of that. Maybe it's because he is so turned on.

'Because all I do is blowwww,' he sings the last word before sinking down onto Remus's cock. The man's laugh is interrupted when he shouts out in pleasure and groans low in his throat, hands coming up to slide into Sirius's hair and pull harshly.

'This is so good, you're so good.' Remus breathes softly, shallowly thrusting in and out of Sirius's mouth. His lips turn red and are swollen but he carries on, until Sirius has to warn him that he's close. And even then Sirius sucks for just a few seconds longer.

'Well, I haven't enjoyed giving someone a blow job like this before. You have a marvellous cock, really. It's gorgeous.' He presses a kiss to the tip. Then he laughs. 'Now I can see what you meant about the frenum piercing.'

'Stop, stop, stop,' Remus whispers into his ear. 'I'll explode all over you. Besides, it's your turn now.'

They're kissing and Remus can taste his precum in Sirius's mouth, and it's such a turn on he really does have to grip the base of his cock to stop from coming right then and there. He so wants to though. Sirius really is _something else._

He lavishes the older man with kisses as he pulls his top off for him. He traces the tattoos and says under his breath, 'You're so fucking gorgeous.' He kisses Sirius's nipple and circles it with his tongue. 'You really are. I think you're the best looking bloke I've ever fucked, well, we haven't gotten around to that yet.'

'You're pretty fucking gorgeous too.' Sirius moans as his next nipple is sucked hard. 'Big brown eyes and a sexy smile.'

'You're talking about my eyes? Says the one with eyes like stars,' he kisses Sirius's belly button, 'like diamonds.' The pants the dark-haired man is wearing are pulled down slowly, revealing pale, slightly hair-sprinkled legs; long and thin and perfect. He groans in frustration when Remus purposefully glides over his cock and kisses the inside of his thigh, moving onto the next one and nibbling on the sensitive, soft skin.

'You're so soft.' Remus says. 'Like a baby.'

'Please don't mention babies when your mouth is less than an inch from my cock. I'll feel- god,' he breaks off, mouth falling open and eyes bulging when the head of his cock is stimulated by the tight, wet heat of Remus Lupin's mouth.

'Easy,' Remus whispers across his cock and balls. 'You ain't felt nothing yet.' He suddenly sinks down and takes as much, which is a considerable amount, of Sirius's impressive dick. And he sucks and sucks and Sirius cries out for a minute, constant streams of curses leaving his mouth.

'Oh Remus, god, you're so good at this, don't stop … gods...'

Eventually, Remus has to stop, because as much as he's enjoying himself, this is a porn film. This isn't an act of love in his bedroom. This is something with strict schedules that he has to stick to. But he really doesn't want to stop.

They flip the closest pillow and underneath it is lube. No condoms. It's _Bare Back Break-In Day_, and it's sort of a custom to go your first time with no condom. No one knows who started it, rumours that in actual fact, Riddle started it himself. But regardless, they're going bareback. Of course, Remus had to get tested a few weeks ago, as did Sirius, but things are clear for them both.

And something inside of Remus throbs at the idea of riding Sirius Black/Orion White bareback. Sirius is pressing kisses to his cheek and neck and collarbone whilst Remus is lathering his fingers in lube.

'You okay?' he stammers.

Sirius nods and then kisses him once more, their tongues meeting, teeth clicking. Soon, they're so hot and heated all they can do is pant into each other's mouths. Sirius falls back and opens his legs, his proud cock sitting on his stomach and throbbing with each movement.

'Yes.' Sirius breathes back. He opens his legs a little wider and closes his eyes, wincing a little at the first tentative finger to circle his hole before thrusting in. Remus kisses Sirius's knee and whispers to him: 'Shh, it's okay, don't worry.'

_In-out. Out-in._ Soon, Sirius is completely relaxed. Until the second finger enters, and then he winces and clenches his body.

'Don't clench, relax...'

'I'm relaxing. I'm as relaxed as anyone can be.' Sirius retorts back before a ball of pleasure or fire, he's still not sure, explodes in the pit of his stomach and he lets out a sigh. Then Remus does it again and he whimpers this time.

The third finger takes a while for Sirius to get used to, before he feels those tingles within his body. But when he does, he cries out softly and quivers.

'Okay, okay,' he says quickly, pulling Remus up and kissing him whilst wrapping his legs and arms around him. He turns the other man into putty, running his hands all over his body. 'Enough playing. Just fuck me now please.'

'I never thought you would _beg_-'

'Please.'

Remus closes his eyes and nods. He grabs the lube but his hands are too slippery to get the lid off. Sirius laughs softly and kisses the spot between Remus's gorgeous golden chocolate eyes. He takes the lube and squeezes some into his hand before he lubes Remus up and listens to the man panting and squirming.

Then he leans back and opens his legs. 'Come on.' He breathes quietly.

Remus tentatively climbs on top of him and kisses him on the lips, throwing as much desire and lust into it. Then he lines himself up and ever so slowly, thrusts in.

'Oh,' breathes Sirius, clenching his eyes and shivering. 'Fuck.' He says.

'Orion,' Remus moans, leaning forward to deposit one more kiss to Sirius's lips before he leans back and thrusts into Sirius, steadily getting _harder and faster._

Until Sirius is crying out for him and telling him not to stop, and Remus is promising he won't, and telling him how good he feels. The dark haired man wrapped his arms and legs around Remus and pulls him forward, so their lips collide, albeit a little painfully, but the message is clear. They kiss (pant into each other's mouths) and at the same time, fuck like rabbits.

Then Remus flips them over so Sirius is on top, and the dark-haired man really can ride cock just as good as he can ride his motorbike. It's Remus's turn to whimper and cry out, and the former's turn to pant as he rides the younger man.

It's a climatic ending of course, to finish in the much-esteemed doggy style. Where Sirius and his warm heat spur Remus into a never ending stream of thrusts and bruising kisses. He grasps Sirius's hips so hard, the dark-haired man is sure he'll have handprints at the end of this. It's never been like this before; he's never felt so good before.

His head it buried between his arms, forehead on the mattress, Remus behind him, claiming him, burying himself inside the cavern of tightness, of heat, of wetness.

The blond-haired man grabs Sirius's neck and pulls his head up, kissing the side of his face and throwing his hips forward in a particularly hard jab. 'Orion,' he breathes, 'tell me how much you're enjoying this.'

'Best - fuck - ever-' he cries out before a hand wraps around his cock and he really can't last much longer. So it comes as no surprise when he comes all over Remus's hand and Remus flips him over so he can come on his chest, the ink of his tattoos contrasting with the white of Remus's release. Finally, the scene ends with Remus tucked between Sirius's legs, sharing kisses and lustful gazes.

'I'm topping next time.'

Breathlessly, they chuckle together.

Remus rubs his nose against Sirius's and as he stares into his eyes, he says, 'Was it more than good?'

Sirius nods and says back with a laugh, 'It was more than good.' They kiss once more.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it wasn't too girly and ew-y and annoying. I had fun writing this. Who _wouldn't_ have fun writing a chapter like this? Yeah, so, this was fun to write. Please review and tell me what you think! On that note, enjoy the rest of your day. xx


End file.
